Mello's Valentine's Day
by xoneworldx
Summary: This is Mello's valentine's day and he's goes through hell but it's all worth it in the end! This is my first M-rated fic and it's M for a reason. LEMON! R&R please! MelloxMatt


**A/N: Hello, to all who are going to read this! I must warn you that this is my first ever M-rated fic so please bear with me, it may not be so good. But I really do hope you like it. And there is a lemon at the end so if you wish not to read it, then just skip it. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! **

**Help written by KittyKandaLuv .**

**Enjoy! **

**Mello POV**

Aaahh, Valentine's Day. The day of love and happiness, and togetherness with your one and only, and chocolates. So much can happen on this wonderful day. Marriage proposals, actual marriages, births, break ups, death, loss and heartache…all those wonderful and painful things. Words that describe Valentine's Day: sweet, classy, pink, rosy, cozy, and things that make you warm and fuzzy inside!

I _hate_ Valentine's Day.

It's so…nauseating. I mean, all the people who have "special someone" get all lovey dovey and shit and it's so fucking cheesy. And all the loners **(cough Near cough cough yeeeaaahhh) **get all depressed because they're single and got no one to love so they gorge themselves with sweets and watch romantic movies, only to make them feel worse. It's pathetic. Valentine's Day is so commercial and evil, that's what it is. There is only one thing that is even remotely great about this pathetic and fake love-filled day.

And that would be the tasty delicacies known as _chocolate_.

Chocolate makes you feel good. Because it contains a caffeine-like stimulant called theobromine, as well as a compound called anandamide that can produce similar (though much less profound) results to marijuana, as the compound binds with the same receptors as marijuana's psychoactive units. According to a study performed by the Neurosciences Institute in San Diego, these particles may cause those hard-to-place feelings of happiness and contentment. Anandamide is also naturally found in the brain. Other chemicals may stop the breakdown of anandamide, producing a longer feeling of joy after eating a bit of chocolate. Another chemical present in chocolate, phenylethylamine may produce similar emotions after consumption; this stimulant helps heighten activity found in the brain's chemicals.

And that, Near, is why I should be number 1.

Yeah…the day of valentines sucks. This year's more than the past few. Because not only didn't I get any chocolates (mainly I get them from Roger out of pity) but Matt…he hasn't even acknowledged me today. Like, at all. I mean, I woke up this morning and saw him getting ready for class and I said good morning and he just turned away from me and walked out the door. So therefore, I will call him jackass. But I'm wondering if I pissed him off somehow. And that's hard to do 'cause he never gets mad. Only disappointed and annoyed. Maybe he found out that I was the one who destroyed his X-box controllers the other day. I swear it was an accident. I had just found out that that damn sheep-boy (Near) beat me again on an exam and I was pissed and went in rage. I didn't even know I broke them until after I woke up from passing out.

Yeah, so that's probably it.

But he's still a jackass. I mean seriously, what kind of person doesn't say 'Happy Valentine's Day' or even a 'Good morning' to their boyfriend?

Anyway, I'm currently sitting in biology, cursing at all the people showing off their valentines to their friends while the teacher isn't looking. They all look so damn happy. I need my chocolate fix.

I stuck my hand into the side pocket of my bag and searched for one of my trusty chocolate bars but I found something out that I was not happy about. Not happy at all. And you wanna know what that was?

There was no freaking chocolate there!

But there was a red, heart-shaped paper with neat handwriting on it. And here's what it read: _Ha! You've been chocolate jacked! _

My thoughts?

_**I'VE BEEN CHOCOLATE JACKED BY A FUCKING CHOCOLATE THIEF! MAY THEY ROT IN EFFING HELL!**_

Clearly pissed, I got up and stormed out of the room, ignoring the shouts of the teacher but I could really care less at the moment. I didn't even know where I was going. I was just storming around the place trying to burn off some steam. How the hell did this possibly happen? No one takes my chocolate unless they wanna die!

Sighing, I started down the stairs but stopped mid-step when I heard an alarming noise.

_Rip!_

I _knew_ I should've gotten a new bag this year. I turned around and sighed heavily as I stared at the mess. All my things had fell out due the big ass tear in my bag. I bent down and collected my things, neatly stacking them and tucking papers into books. Man, I do not want to lug this to all my damn classes…

**Flash of red paper.**

The red, heart-shaped paper with the neat handwriting. Seriously, little papers of shitty news, I'm not in the mood. Couldn't you have picked a better time to show up?

So, anyway, here's what it read: _Heh heh, it must suck when your bag breaks._

Okay, seriously, who the hell is writing these? It's seriously pissing me off! But then again, that's probably your plan…damn you chocolate thief/bag breaker.

**GASP!**

Maybe it's Near. Eh…no, never mind, can't be him. He would never do something so "childish". Never mind, just pretend I didn't think anything. Who the hell am I even thinking/talking to? No one, that's what I thought. Man, I really have lost it.

You know what? Screw classes. I'm not in the mood. This has got to be the worst Valentine's Day ever.

I just left my crap on the stairs as I walked away and headed for the door that led to the orphanage grounds. Since I'm not going to classes, I'm gonna hang out in a tree. And eat my hidden chocolate stash there.

But when I reached the tree…it's too horrible. I can't say it. Okay, never mind, I'm gonna say it.

THERE WAS NO CHOCOLATE IN MY DAMN TREE!

Instead, there was red, heart-shaped note with the neat handwriting.

The _fucking_ red, heart-shaped note with the _fucking_ neat handwriting.

Today is just _not_ my day.

When I had finally climbed to the branch highest up from the ground, I reached into the whole where I stash my chocolates and it was empty! And I know there was a whole bunch in there because I had filled it up just two days ago and that was the last time I had been up there! And I bet you can just guess what was up there waiting for me just to piss me off. Besides the nuts from the squirrels. It was a fucking red, heart-shaped note with the neat handwriting! I swear, this anonymous person really must hate me! How many people must hate me today? First it was Matt! I don't need someone else pissed at me and stealing my chocolates and causing my day to be shitty!

But anyway, here's what the paper of shitty news said: _Ha, yeah, it wasn't the squirrels who stole your chocolate. _

Again, DAMN YOU CHOCOLATE THIEF!

So I just about died from shock by getting chocolate jacked for the second time. No, seriously, almost _died_, literally. Because I was so shocked I leaned a little to far back and fell from the tree branch, which I swear was about 25 feet above the ground.

So let me summarize my day to you so far; This morning, I was given the cold shoulder by Matt. Then I found out my chocolate had been stolen. Next, the chocolate-napper tore my bag so all my stuff fell out from the bottom. Next thing that happened was I found out that my chocolate that had been stashed up in a tree had been taken too. And following this, I fell out of said tree, and now I can't get up because I am in so much pain.

_Splat!_

Then, I was hit by bird poop because the universe is out to get me. My life just sucks.

Damn it.

~~ 2 hours later ~~

I seriously hate today. Like soooo much. This has got to be the worst day of my life. It took me forever to get the bird shit out of my hair.

So now I'm walking to the nearest store that sells chocolate so I can get my fix. I entered a small convenience store and grabbed all the chocolate and stuffed them in my pockets and my pants and basically anywhere it would all fit. There was a lot of chocolate. Now how am I gonna walk...?

Without paying, I hobbled out of there as fast as I could and down the street. I got about 15 yards before colliding into something hard and spilling all the precious chocolate.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

After all my hard work trying to carry all that chocolate...

Effort wasted.

"Mello?"

Startled, I looked up to see who I collided with. Which just so happened to be my Matt. Yes, he is my Matt.

"M-Matt?"

"Are you okay? I swear, I didn't mean to bump into you. I didn't even see you there. You alright? You look like someone just kicked your puppy...assuming you had a puppy," he said, helping me up.

_Matt…he's talking to me…_

"Okay, Mello, for the love of God, are you alright?"

"Matt…"

"Yeah…? What's wrong?"

"You…"

"W-what?"

"YOU MADE ME DROP ALL OF THAT CHOCOLATE AFTER I TRIED TO SO SKILLFULLY HIDE IT IN EVERY POSSIBLE PLACE I COULD AND I WAS FEELING SO ACCOMPLISHED AS I WAS WALKING AWAY WITHOUT DROPPING ANY AND THEN YOU KNOCK ME OVER, CAUSING ME TO DROP IT ALL!"

"M-Mello…I'm sorry…"

"AND WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY! YOU'VE BEEN GIVING ME THE COLD SHOULDER SINCE THIS MORNING! AND I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL YOU THAT THAT REALLY HURT AND TODAY HAS PROBABLY BEEN THE WORST VALENTINE'S DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Mello, you're making a scene…"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! TODAY PROBABLY WOULD HAVE BEEN THE WORST DAY IN HISTORY EVER BECAUSE SOMEONE STOLE ALL MY CHOCOLATE AND THEN THE SAME PERSON MADE MY BAG TEAR, CAUSING ME TO DROP ALL MY STUFF AND THEN, LATER I FOUND OUT THAT I WAS CHOCOLATE JACKED AGAIN BECAUSE MY TREE HAD NOTHING IN IT AND THEN I FELL OUT THE TREE AND THEN WAS CRAPPED ON BY A FUCKING BIRD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THAT SHIT OUT OF MY HAIR! AND I SWEAR THIS WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT AND NOW I DON'T EVEN WANT TO FUCKING DEAL WITH YOU!"

"Then don't."

Well, I sure wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Whaddya mean, jerk?"

"Don't deal with me. I was just coming this way to get cigarettes so I'm gonna do that and you can go back to Whammy's." And with that Matt just walked off. But not without me yelling at his retreating form.

"YOU JERK! IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND? I WAS GONNA GIVE YOU A VALENTINE AND YOU JUST IGNORE ME! FINE, GO GET YOU LUNG CANCER STICKS YOU LOVE SO MUCH! SEE IF THEY EVER GIVE YOU A GOOD TIME!"

Yeah, I was pissed. Its fine, I think I'll beat him up when he gets back to Whammy's.

~~ Back At Whammy's ~~

So, here's a weird thing. Like, really weird. When I got back to Whammy's, Near was waiting at the front gate with a bag and told me to put all the chocolate in that. But of course I was really reluctant and kept saying no and every time I tried to walk around him he would stop me. So just to get him off my case, I dumped all the chocolate into the bag. But when I thought he would leave me alone, he stopped me again. I really didn't like the conversation.

"Mello," he said. No emotion showing as always.

"Ugh, what is it now, sheep boy?"

"…."

"What is it? Spit it out!"

"Here," He held out a small box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. And as I looked at him, he was twirling a piece of his hair in his finger and faintly blushing. Blushing!

"Er…what the hell is that, Near?" I asked curiously. But then I turned that curiosity into annoyance after I remembered the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'.

"It…valentine's chocolates…" Near put his head down to hide his blush.

And that _really_ creeped me out.

"Giri chocolate…er…I'm not gonna say thanks because—"

"No…"

"'No' what?"

"They're…honmei chocolates…"

"…."

"…."

"Baka…Fuck you, Near! They are not! Only an asshole like you would make a fool out of me this way! Just because you're number 1 doesn't give you the right to make a fool out of me!" I screamed at him and stormed off with my chocolates. But I was still in hearing distance when Near said, "I wasn't making a fool of you, Mello. They really were honmei chocolates."

And that freaked me out! Like, what the fucking hell! Stupid Near! Stupid Matt! God, just screw everything and everyone today! Today is just hell!

I stormed into my room and threw my bag of chocolate next to my bed and kicked my shoes off. I decided I wanted to just read for the rest of the day but when I turned around to head to the bookshelf I saw my surprise. Like, my surprise that I knew someone left for me. Because there was a big cardboard thing that said "To Mello". It was decorated with a bunch of hearts and cursive writing. And needless to say…my blood boiled.

Because the room was all decked out in valentine's related stuff. There was little cut-out hearts that read "Happy Valentine's Day" and "I Love You" written on them, there was heart-shaped chocolates EVERYWHERE (on the bed, the floor, the desk, I mean everywhere), and a single red rose on my pillow. And right beside the rose was a red, heart-shaped paper with neat handwriting on it. I picked it up and red it.

_Don't hate me Mello. –M_

M. M…._M…._

_Matt._

Yeah, I'm gonna kill him.

But until then, I will eat chocolate.

~~ 1 Hour Later ~~

So, it's been an hour and all I've been doing is eating chocolate and thinking about what Matt did. My main thought though was, _when did he find the time to cut out all those little hearts?_

I assume he did this when I was in class or in town. I sort of felt bad for yelling at him earlier. But I was expressing my frustrations. I'll apologize when he gets up here. Which should be any minute now because I saw him enter the orphanage gates.

The door opened.

That was pretty quick though.

There was Matt in the doorway, looking nervous and timid. This definitely confirms he did all this even though I already knew that.

"So…Mello, I see you have discovered part of your valentine's gift."

"Yeah."

"So…your thoughts?"

"I think I already gave you my thoughts on the little surprises throughout the day. Ya'know, the notes, the missing chocolate, and my bag tearing."

"So you didn't like it."

"No."

"Oh."

"But I like the room though. 'Cause of the chocolate. But I have a question for you."

"And that would be?"

"When did you find the time to cut out all the little hearts?"

"…Well, in art class, at night when you were sleeping, and in Math class."

"Hmm, I see. That was pretty cool, I suppose."

"Sure."

"…"

"Go ahead and let it out, Mels."

"OKAY, FOR ONE; DON'T CALL ME MELS! I HATE STUPID PET NAMES—"

"You don't seem to mind it Friday nights."

"OKAY, SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M RANTING! AND WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TODAY? WHY DID YOU JUST IGNORE ME? AND LEAVE ALL THOSE STUPID LITTLE NOTES AND STEAL MY CHOCOALTE! MY LIFE WAS HELL TODAY AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! SO WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY YOU HURT MY FEELINGS TODAY?"

"…So you admit you have feelings like a normal person."

"YES! I AM HUMAN, YOU KNOW. SO? WHY DID YOU HURT ME TODAY? By the way, FUCK YOU, MORON!"

" I made today suck for you on purpose. Because I wanted to make you afternoon special. So I did all this and was going to do something even more special tonight or whenever. And 'fuck you'? You wish."

"You did all that…on purpose."

"I believe I said that, didn't I."

"…And…that something special…what was it?"

"What, you interested?"

"Yeah, well, I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, y'know."

"Don't. Say. That. I had a bad run-in with sheep-boy and I thought that and I never wanna hear that again."

"Fine, okay."

"So…that something special? If it's more chocolate, that's great."

"I would like to think this is better than chocolate."

"Well, now I'm pretty excited to know what it is."

"Well, I'll show you then."

And before I could do anything, I was pushed onto the bed with Matt straddling me, pinning my arms above my head. Oh, man. So, this is what he meant.

"M-Matt…"

"Did I hear you just stutter?"

"No. I don't stutter."

"Whatever."

~~ LEMON ALERT! ~~

Before I could say anything, he crushed his lips onto mine, kissing me with overwhelming passion. His lips felt so nice massaging mine, I didn't want him to stop. He pushed my lips apart and slipped his tongue into my mouth, immediately massaging my tongue with his. It was so intoxicating. I couldn't help but moan a little.

I felt his hands move away from my wrists and running them down my chest and stomach, lightly raking his nails against my flesh. He slipped his hands under my shirt and was running his hands all over my front. He slowly pushed my shirt over my head and I felt the cool air meet my skin, I shivered. Matt moved his lips way from my mouth and moving then to the side of my neck, massaging my pressure point. It felt so nice. I felt his tongue glide down from my throat and to my chest. He then captured my right nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He brought his left hand up to my left nipple and starting play with it between his fingers.

I brought my hands to his head and starting rakin them through his soft, red hair, pulling his goggles off and tossing them to the floor. After a while of doing this, I brought my hands down to his waist, and then yanking his shirt off as fast as I could, eagerly wanting to touch his soft skin. I felt Matt smiling to himself, stopping what he was doing.

"You want more, Mels?"

"Dammit, yes, Matt."

"I dunno, it's Monday, not Friday night."

"I don't fucking give a rats ass about what day it is. I just wanna fuck."

"Why should I fuck an abusive boyfriend?"

"Hey, don't even get started on that. I know you don't care and besides, most of the time I'm with you I'm pretty mellow and don't do anything unless I'm really pissed off."

"Just shut up."

He pulled himself out of my grip and moved his way down to my waist, playing his my belt buckle.

"Matt, please just take them off."

He chuckled and ran his hands up and down my leather-covered legs in a massaging motion. After sending many glares to him, he smiled and undid my belt and starting my pants down. I wanted him to go faster. Yeah, I'm rushing but I don't really care. I've had a bad day.

He was toying with my boxers when I got up and flipped him on his back. Now it's my time to have fun with him. I ran my hands down his front, grazing his nipples, it turns him on. I started sucking on his pressure point and grinding against him. I smirked when he started to squirm underneath me.

"Mmm, you like that?"

"Y-yes."

I chuckled and grinded against him a little harder. After a little while of this, I yanked his jeans down and slipped a hand in his boxers, taking a hold on his hard member. I pumped my hand up and down the length, pulling the boxers off with his other hand. I bent down and licked the head, swirling mytongue around it, which caused Matt to shudder.

"Mmm…Mello, more," Matt gasped, gripping the bed sheets in his hands. Heh heh, I was only too happy to oblige. I swirled his tongue around the tip once more before taking my partners member into my mouth. Matt moaned. I continued this until I heard Matt gasping and moaning to me.

"Mello, please. I need you right now!"

I was so happy he said that because I was pretty hard myself now. I yanked my boxers off and spread Matt's legs apart, gave his lips a passionate kiss before entering him. Matt cried out before biting his lip while tightening his grip on the sheets. His walls clenched around me as I started pumping into him while still grasping his member. He whimpered in pain as I did this, our breaths rough and ragged. After a few moments, Matt's eyes widened and let out a loud gasp.

I grinned as I realized I had hit his sweet spot. I started thrusting into him harder, feeling myself getting close, and getting many juicy moans from Matt. I increased my speed when I heard Matt cry out once more.

"M-Mello…ahh…_ahh, I'm gonna…I'm…aahhh!"_

I felt so close too. I continued thrusting into him roughly as I heard Matt calling out my name.

"_M-Mello!"_

Matt came first as he shuddered and moaned, his eyes wide. He walls clenched around me, riding out his orgasm. The sensation made me come next.

We laid on the bed beside each other, catching out breath. I reached my hand out to Matt, who took mine in his. I turned to him and buried my face into his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mells."

"Hey, cut it out with the cheesiness, moron."

"Hey, I just gave you a wonderful valentine's gift and that's how you treat me? I know you love my cheesiness."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Hm."

"Hey, Matty."

"Yeah, Mells?"

"Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

Best Valentine's day ever.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review and tell me what you think! Valentine's chocolates to whoever reviews! ^^**


End file.
